Things I'll Never Say
by earthtobritt
Summary: Jill is left with a broken heart when Kai breaks up with her to marry Popuri. When she meets the self-obsessed theif, she is at her lowest point. Can he fix her heart or will she be broken forever. Bad summary, I know. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**So, you may think I'm a retard. I mean, I now have three stories in the works. Yeah I know, I'm a crazy one. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'll work everything out! Haha, maybe. Anyway, have fun with this cause I don't know when I will be able to update. So, yeah. I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON. **

**P.S- Italic parts are Jill's diary! I just wanted to tell you this now! Okay, go!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Summer 30th, Year 3

_Love is a torture device. It can be oh so beautiful when it works out, but it can hurt like hell when it doesn't. Why someone came up with the idea of love, I have no idea. I know I wouldn't be saying these things had I actually had a successful relationship, but it's all I can do now not to break down into tears and wish love to hell. Why couldn't the Goddess bless my relationship with Kai? Why did she had to make his path the one that lead to Popuri? I should have been the one at the end of the dirt road, my arms held open and waiting to embrace my one and only love. It was to good to be true, I suppose. So, my one and only question is this: Why does love always run away from me, and why does it always have to hurt so damn much?_

I wiped the one lone fallen tear from my face and shut my diary. It had been a week since I had last seen daylight_. _It had been a week since I had last talked to Kai. It had been a week since his wedding. Needless to say, it had been a rough seven days for me. I sighed to myself as I replaced my diary on the shelf and finger combed my hair. I wasn't going to let him catch me looking like a slob on his last day in the valley. I was going to march right up to him and wish him and his... wife a happy journey back to Mineral Town. If it took all of my strength, damn it, I was going to do it.

I pulled my brown hair up into high pigtails and arranged my bangs around my face carefully. I rank my shirt over my head and change into my jeans and pull on my gloves. I had work to do, then it was time to say good bye. I slammed my door behind me and the hinges creaked unhappily. I sighed, one of these days the damn door will come straight off the wall. I headed over to my barn and brushed down my cows, Bessie and Lily. I replaced their fodder and then went over to the chicken coop. I pet Lilac and Tulip on their white little heads and scatter feed on the floor before exiting the coop.

Okay, deep breaths. I slowly made my way to the beach, my heart beating a million miles a minute. I stalled for a moment around the bend, taking deep breaths and trying to compose myself. I heard a pair of footsteps sound behind me and I turned around and spotted Muffy and Griffin coming towards me with a small wrapped gift in their hands. Muffy lit up when she spotted me and she rushed forward to give me a gentle hug.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her green eyes lighting up with curiousity.

I took a deep breath, "I'm coming to say good bye to... Kai and …. Popuri." I chocked out, tears developing in my eyes.

A sympathetic look formed on both of their faces, "I know this is hard. I can't believe that asshole played you like that." Griffin said in a venomous tone and I smiled slightly.

"Thanks. That means a lot." I took another deep breath and sighed, "Well, let's get this over with."

Muffy sided beside me and Griffin took my other side. We all walked to the beach and once we turned the corner, the image I saw took my breath away. Kai was leaned against his food stand, his bandana askew and his shirt unbuttoned. Popuri was in his arms, her hair a mess and enthusiastically kissing Kai. I gasped and the two broke apart in shock. Tears formed in my eyes and I could have sworn my heart broke all over again. Kai looked at me in panic, his mouth gaping as if to explain what I was seeing, and Popuri was grinning.

I broke into a sprint towards my home and I heard a shouted "Wait!" from somewhere behind me, but I didn't slow down. I made it to my house somehow and I slammed the door behind me. I threw myself against the floor in front of it and sobbed into my lap. I pounded my fists against the wooden floor and knocked my head back against the door.

"Why? Why did you make me fall in love with him? Answer me that!" I screamed in frustration at the empty air and a fury of knocks pounded at my door.

"Jill, please let me in!" Muffy yelled to me while Lumina yelled, "Jill, honey please let us in."

"No! Go away!" I yelled back to them, my voice watery and unclear.

A soft knock landed on the door next, "Jill, will you please let us in? We want to help you." Celia begged me and I sighed and moved away from the door.

The girls all settled around me and Ceila pulled me towards her, "It's okay. Shh." she crooned and I struggled to stop crying.

All of the girls took turns bad mouthing Kai. Muffy said "He should be the one crying! I mean, look at what he lost!" and Lumina joked "If I were a guy, I would so do you!" and Celia told me "You will find someone much better than that piece of crap player. You deserve better than him." By the time everyone finished, I was laughing instead of crying.

I wiped the last tear from my face and smiled, "Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you all." I told them happily and everyone group hugged me.

"It's no problem. No one messes with the Forget-Me-Not Valley girls. We stand up for each other." Celia said proudly and we all broke out into giggles.

Everyone ushered out of the house and I was about to close the door when Lumina hesitated, "Are you sure you are okay?" she asked me quietly.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'll be okay. I'll see you tomorrow." I told the small girl and she waved and I shut the door behind her.

I sighed and looked around at my small home. It was modest and quaint, but there's nothing wrong with that. Of course, I had no kitchen, bathroom, or shower but so what? I had essentials, like a bed and calender, and... well that's about it. I sighed and sunk to the floor. What had my life come to? I never should have moved to this damn Valley! I was doing so good before this. I had a nice ranch, a loving family, friends who would die for me, and look at me now. I had nothing, except a piece of crap house and a broken heart. I doubt even my cows would protect me from a robber. A tear fell form my eyes and I didn't fight it anymore. It was to tiring to fight for so long.

_Why did he chose her and not me? Am I that bad to be around? My heart feels like it's been place into a met grinder and chopped up into small bits and mashed together again. Its still the same substance, but it doesn't fit together anymore. Some pieces are to small, some to big, and some are missing. He was my life, and now he's gone and he's happier than he was with me. Someone once told me, "If you really love someone, you will want the best for them." I love him, I really do, but I feel like what's best for him is to be with me. Why can't I have my way?_


	2. Chapter 2

**This took so long to upload, but it's finally here!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

_Why did he leave me? This is the one question that has been plaguing my existence for the past week in a half. Is it something I did? Was I not pretty enough? I mean, of course not, look at Popuri! She has long, beautiful flowing hair and a sports like body, and don't forget her eyes. Of course that's why I was dumped. I'll never live up to the expectations of people, and I'm now more afraid than ever that no one will live up to Kai. Even though he broke my heart, I still loved him for the better part of a year. There's no way to change that now, and I'm not even sure I want to get over him. As much as it hurts to think about him now, I think it would hurt even worse to forget about him._

_**/**_

I open my eyes and squint against the sharp beam of sunlight gleaming at me through my window. I lived through another night of heart ache. Yippee for me. It was the first of fall now, and the leaves on the trees were an array of oranges, reds, and yellows. I always loved the falls in the valley. They were always so pretty and quiet but, most importantly, they were gentle. I sighed to myself as I looked out the window now. It was a shame I couldn't get over everything and enjoy this beautiful day.

I fling back my quilt and pull my night clothes off of my body quickly and replace them with my work clothes. I Velcro my gloves together and I then proceed to pull my chocolate strands into a ponytail. I sling open the door once I accomplish that and a strong gust of wind blows through my hair, causing strands to fly everywhere. I spit a strand out of my mouth and turn to my barn. I brush down my cows and replace the fodder before going to the chicken coop. I repeat the process and then go into town.

I run into Lumina on the pathway and she stops me, "Hey, I have something to give you later! Can you come by the house around ten?" she asked me excitingly and I sighed quietly.

"Yeah, I'll be there." I responded sourly almost but the girl didn't let it get to her.

"Okay! I'll see you then!" she yelled happily while racing off to the Goddess Pond.

I sighed to myself and went to the Blue Bar for some afternoon drinks. I was legal age, so it's okay if I want to get drunk at two in the afternoon. I burst through the door and I spot a familiar face already sitting at the bar. I slump into the seat beside Gray and bump my shoulder against his. He had told me once that the only reason he drinks is because of his wife, Mary. He loves her, but Mary could be a little crazy when she wanted to be.

He looked up at me and sighed, "Why, hello Jill. I wonder why you're here?" he asked sarcastically and I smiled at him.

"I could ask you the same question." I said half heartily while motioning towards Griffen.

"Why are you here, Jill?" he asked in a disapproving voice while looking down at me.

I sighed, "I'm going to drown my sorrows in a glass of alcohol."

He sighed and shook his head at me before going over to mix up my drink. I grinned after him and once my drink was placed in front of me, I gulped it down quickly. I talked to gray for the next few hours and by the time we finished, it was pitch black outside. I gasped as I checked my watch.

"I have to go!" I exclaimed and I swayed on my feet when I got up from the stoll.

Gray captured my arm quickly, "Do you want me to walk you home? You look pretty drunk."

I shook my head and my world tilted a bit, "No, I'm good. Bye!"

I rushed out of the bar and ran as well as I could with my world spinning. I took the stairs up to the mansion quickly and I broke through the trees and I was about to turn the corner of the fountain when someone plowed right into me. I fell to the ground with a thud and I looked up to see who the moron who had ran into me was. I gasped as I looked up into the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They were a vivid green and made his pale face pop. He was wearing a black shirt under a gray and black spotted over shirt and a pair of maroon pants. His hair was beautiful, long and silver and fell in strands around his pretty face.

He grinned down at me, "He he, well hello beautiful. Walking alone at night, I see?"

His voice was deep and rich, "Who are you?" I asked, ignoring his earlier question.

He laughed a husky laugh, "He he, I'm quite the ladies', and a prince of the stars."

I was about to respond when the door of the mansion flung open and out appeared a panic stricken Lumina, "Hey! Aren't you that famous thief who warns his victims ahead of time?" she questioned the smooth talking boy standing in front of me.

I gasp when I hear Lumina call him a thief and he interrupts before I can say anything, "He he. Sorry, I'm a bit pressed for time. I'm about to jet."

He starts to walk away and I struggle to my feet while he turned back to face us, "Call me Phantom Skye. I have a feeling we'll meet again. It's in the stars." he called out while winking in our direction.

Lumina joined me in front of the fountain then, "Wait right there!" she shouted and Phantom Skye grinned at her.

"Hold up, beautiful. Don't let such law anger steal away your beauty." he said in a smooth deep voice that made Lumina's cheeks turn bright red with embarrassment.

"What a smooth talker... Phantom Skye..." she said dreamily, her heart practically leaping out of her chest.

Lumina chased after Phantom Skye and I waited patiently for her to return. It didn't take long, and soon she was back by my side with the blush still lingering on her cheeks.

"Phantom Skye! He... he got away from me!" she gushed and I laughed at her.

"That thief is so cool!" she said further and I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Um, Lumina, what did you want to give me?" I asked the flushed girl.

She looked at me like I had three heads for a moment before answering, "I don't remember. If I do, I'll tell you."

She waved good-bye to me and skipped back into the mansion. I sighed as I walked back down the millions of stairs leading to her mansion and I couldn't help but think of Phantom Skye. I got to meet Phantom Skye today. What a pretty boy. That's the last thought I had inside my head before I made it home and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go. The new chapter in all it's glory. Leave me a review!**


	3. I Suck and I'm Sorry

**Okay, so I'm gonna start off saying sorry. I didn't realize that I wouldn't have time to do anything with this story. I might get back to it in the future, but I'm not going to promise anything. Again, I'm sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I've decided to continue this story. Yay right? Yeah, so here's the chapter that I didn't write before. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

I wake up the next morning with an awful headache and a vague remembrance of Phantom Skye. Had I really met the thief or had I conjured up the beautiful boy? I sighed to myself and I rubbed my aching temples. It was to early and I was to hung over to be thinking of this kind of stuff. I pulled the covers over my head and I tried to persuade sleep to come back to me to no avail. I sighed angrily and threw the quilt back and sat up in bed. I tried to ignore the increasing ache in my head as I got dressed, but I finally accomplished that.

I throw open the door, irritated that it wouldn't move with practiced ease like every other door in the damn valley, and I stomp my way over to the chicken coop. I scatter feed across the ground hazardously and pat each one on the head with a little more force than necessary. I trudge over to the barn and brush each cow down and milk them quickly. I throw a bundle of fodder in each trough and slam the door behind me. I could hear the irritated moos sound from behind me as I did so, but I couldn't make myself care.

I stomp into town and, with my destination in sight, I throw open the door to the bar. Griffen jumps as the door slams against the wall, successfully spilling the drink he was making down the front of his shirt. His irritated eyes come up to see who the moron who made him spill his drink was, and a look of sadness filled his eyes when he saw it was me. Muffy entered the room and shifted uncomfortably under the tense atmosphere. I sighed in apology and collapsed onto a bar stool.

"I'm only going to ask this one more time before I ban you from this bar. What are you doing here, Jill?" Griffen asked in a tight voice while taking a rag to his shirt.

"I'm not here to get drunk if that's what you were thinking. I just need someone to talk to. I had a big night last night and I need to know if I have gone crazy or not." I explained and a curious light entered the man's eyes and Muffy's as well.

"Please, do explain." Muffy encouraged and I sighed as I slumped against the bar's counter.

"Well, I met someone last night." I started hesitantly, and Muffy grew even more curious.

"Who did you meet last night?" she prodded me and I grew uncomfortable under her intense gaze.

I sighed before clasping her hand in mine and dragging her upstairs and into her room. "Okay. If I tell you, do you promise not to make a big deal out of it?" I asked the curious blonde in a tight voice.

She nodded her head quickly while plopping down on her bed. "I swear I won't make a big deal out of it. Now tell me woman!" she all but screamed at me and I smiled wearily while stalling for a moment.

She glared at me when I didn't answer right away. "Am I going to have to make you tell me or are you going to tell me already?" she asked in an exasperated voice while running a small hand through her thick blonde hair.

I sighed before joining her beside her on the bed. "Okay. I met Phantom Skye last night." I explained and Muffy grew pink and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh. My. Goddess. Are you serious? I have been fantasizing about that man since I heard about his sexy ass five years ago." she gushed while clapping her hands in happiness, "how was it? Is he as hot as I've heard?"

I laughed at the poor girl and ran a hand through my loose hair. "He is a beautiful human being. I don't know what else to tell you, considering I was drunk out of my mind when I met him." I explained and Muffy shot me a furious look.

"You met the thief when you were tipsy? Are you crazy?" she yelled in my ear and I leaned back from her overwhelming anger.

"What the hell? Why are you so mad?" I asked and she sighed before collapsing against the wall.

"I'm sorry. I just have this huge crush on him, but don't tell anyone that. I don't want them to know I'm basically in love with the phantom thief." she explained and I shook my head in acknowledgment.

"Okay. Pinky promise that neither of us say a word of today, but we can always talk about the sexy Phantom Skye when we are alone." Muffy offered while holding out her little finger.

I wrapped my own finger around hers, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about the thief whenever we were together. I think a part of me was happy that I had finally made a friend after all this time in the valley.

**/**

I settled down at the Goddess Pond at about eight o'clock and didn't plan on moving until it was well into the night. I sighed as I leaned against the large tree that towered over the pond and stared into the depths of the water and stared at the moon as it reflected. I stared at the little white ball and thought over the last few days. I had lost so much, and I couldn't help but think if I was never going to gain half of it back. I leaned my head back against the bark of the tree as tears cascaded down my cheeks as I thought back to the one person who had affected me more then anyone I have ever met. Kai.

I heard the almost silent approach of foot steps around midnight and I tensed, ready to fight if need be. I heard someone chuckle and I turn my head quickly to see who was laughing at me. Phantom Skye stood within grabbing distance, and he towered over me. I gulped as I looked up into his brilliant eyes. He crouched down and moved a thumb over my cheek to catch a fallen tear before it slid off my chin.

"Maidens should never shed tears. If I may ask, what is wrong beautiful?" he asked, his voice as smooth and rich as it was last night.

I met his eyes again and I couldn't even think where to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, yeah. Next chapter will be up tomorrow if I have time. Leave me a review and tell me whatcha think of the story and if it was a good move to continue it. Signing off now. Buh-Bye. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! An update! I know. I had major writer's block on this one. Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Phantom Skye sat down on the ground next to me, " You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, beautiful." he said comfortingly.

I sniffled and looked over at him, "My life is a mess." I stated before breaking down into sobs.

Phantom Skye folded me into his strong arms and rocked me slowly, "Do not cry. It steals away your beauty." he crooned and I pulled away from him quickly.

"Will you give up the 'fair maiden' and 'beautiful' crap already? If I was beautiful, the I wouldn't have gotten dumped for a tramp!" I yelled at the boy sitting next to me and he smiled at me softly.

"You are beautiful though. Just because some boy broke your heart, does not mean you are not beautiful." he said in a low, soothing voice and I hiccuped.

"Yeah, right. I got dumped so he could propose to another girl. I'm not as pretty as her anyway. No wonder he dumped me." I said, mostly to myself.

Phantom Skye ran a finger over my cheek again, "You are one of the prettiest maidens in all of Forget-Me-Not Valley." he said, a smile on his face.

I pulled away from him again, "I shouldn't have ever dated him. It's because of his dumb ass that I don't trust men anymore." I continued on to myself and Phantom Skye laughed.

"Then maybe I'm not the best person to be talking to." he joked before leaning in close to whisper in my ear, "You do know I'm a thief right?"

I pulled away from him again, "Yes, I do know you're a thief. I met you last night remember?" I asked the boy beside me, who smiled quickly.

"So you've been thinking about me. How cute." he joked and I scoffed.

"I have better things to do then think about you, pretty boy." I told him and he grinned at me.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to change that." he whispered before leaning in close to me.

I pushed him away before he could kiss me, "In your dreams, Phantom Skye."

He laughed, unfazed. "One day I will kiss you. I promise you that." he vowed and my stomach lurched at the promise.

He smiled at me like he could read my mind, "I must be going. It is getting daylight, and a lot of people would like to have my head. I bid you a good day, beautiful maiden." he said before leaning down to kiss my hand.

I watched him walk away, still in shock. The one question that kept running through my head was this: What the hell just happened?

**/**

I had no sooner crawled into bed then someone knocked on the door frantically. I groaned and struggled to open my eyes. I get out of bed slowly, and the knocking starts again. I groan as I walk towards it, unstable on my feet, and I wretch the door open. Muffy was standing there, her small fist still poised in the air, and she gasped when she saw me.

"Jill, you have to get dressed! Kai is back in the valley. He dumped Popuri! You have to get ready!" she yelled at me and I froze.

"Kai is back?" I asked her, my mind not comprehending her words.

"Yes! Now, get ready!" she ordered, but I still didn't move.

"But... he only comes here during the summer. It's spring..." I choked out, still not wanting to believe her.

Muffy sighed impatiently and shoved us back into the house and closed the door behind us, "I know. He's come back for you!" she yelled at me while pulling my shirt over my head.

I gasped, "That dick!" I yelled, furious at her words.

Muffy stopped what she was doing, "I thought this is what you wanted..." she trailed off, unsure where I was going.

I laughed bitterly, "It was, but I'm not going to be second best. That's not how it works."

I pulled on my work clothes quickly. I stomp into town, Muffy struggling to keep up with my angry steps. I burst through the Inner Inn door, scaring Ruby and Nami in the process, but I don't care. I take the stairs to the second level three at a time and burst through the door to the Mineral Town boys room and Kai gasps when he sees me.

He rushed forward and pulled me into a hug, "I'm so sorry, Jill. I never should have broken up with you. I love you." he said and I tried to get out of his embrace.

"You are such a-" I tried to get out but he stopped me.

"I know, baby. I know." he crooned before leaning down to kiss me.

I shoved him off of me and slapped him across the face. The slap resonated around the room, and I heard a chuckle sound from the corner. Rick was thoroughly enjoying this. He never liked Kai and he was now watching the boy's life crumble in from of his eyes. Serves him right.

"But... baby..." Kai said, uncertainly and I glared at him.

"Don't call me that. Don't ever talk to me again. Drop off the face of the earth you asshole." I spit out and stomped out of the room quickly.

Once I was in the hallway, Muffy laughed, "That was awesome!" she giggled and I smiled tiredly at her.

Even though it felt like the thing to do, my heart was screaming at me to go back in there and beg him to take me back. What was I going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there ya go. Hopefully it will be easier from here on out. Leave me a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**From this moment forward, this story is put on hold. I've just been away from it too long so I lost my groove of the whole writing process. I might come back to it later, but I'm not sure.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hopefully this doesn't suck too much. The idea kinda came to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Okay. Just breath. Everything is okay. Those are the thoughts that were coursing through my head as I walked down the pathway towards my farm a few days later at sunset. Kai had finally left, once and for all I hope. I never wanted to see his despicable face ever again. I stomped towards my home before I stopped abruptly and looked toward the apple tree in the middle of my field. Oh, what the hell.

I walked over to it, weaving through weeds , branches, and broken boulders. I collapsed at the base of the trunk with a sigh. What had I done to deserve how my life has panned out? What did I do to get dumped for another woman? I don't understand it. Something doesn't seem right. I thought Kai was the one and it seemed like he was just the one to shred my heart like it was nothing other then something he found on the bottom of his shoe. I want to think that it was right, not taking him back, but my heart aches whenever I think of him.

I sigh and lean back against the trunk of the tree. I feel something bumpy against my back and I turn around to look at it, confused. That's when I saw it. I thought I had gotten rid of anything and everything Kai related. This I forgot about. The memories that went with it came rushing back to me and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I ran a finger over the indentation, tears falling from my eyes.

That's when I heard the rustle in the branches above my head. I turned around, prepared to run for my life if need be, and heard a branch snap a bit. I heard a sharp curse before Skye tumbled out of the tree, almost landing on top of me. He jumped to his feet and dusted himself off before bowing before me, like he actually meant to fall out of the tree and almost maim himself on the jagged rock not two feet from where he fell. I could see a bright blush illuminating his pale cheeks. I had to force myself not to giggle at that.

"Good evening, fair maiden. To what do I owe this grace to?" he asked smoothly, bending over to lift my hand to his mouth in a gentle kiss.

I yanked my hand away from him. "You falling out of my tree. Smooth move, Phantom Skye."

He blushed bright red before regaining his wits. "Your fabulous beauty distracted me."

I snorted at that, very unladylike but I couldn't help it. The damn thief amused me with all his "I have to look smooth at all times when I'm in the presence of someone I might have a chance of sleeping with".

He nodded his head to the writing carved into the tree behind m. "What's the story with that?"

I wiped away my tears quickly. Funny how a thief falling out of a tree could make you forget things. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Just a long boring tale that is a part of my past."

"I'm sure it's not boring if it's about you." he stated before gracefully sitting down beside me.

"You actually want to know?"

"If you will tell me, I will listen."

I almost choked on a sour laugh. "You asked for it."

**/**

"Jill! Open the door! I have a surprise for you!" an excited voice came through the door at a time when all sane people should be alseep.

I groaned and rolled out of bed. I ducked to avoid beheading myself on the nightstand and thunked against the dirty floor. As sad as it may sound, this was routine for me. I practically crawl to the door and pull it open. There, in the glow of the early stood a creepily happy Kai. I felt myself smile even in my half asleep daze. He made me so happy.

"What is it that's so important that you have to wake me up at the crack of dawn to show me?" I asked sourly. No matter how happy he makes me, I was so not a morning person.

He grinned down at me. "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Go get ready."

I groaned and shut the door. I changed from my pajamas to my work clothes and walked straight past him and towards my barn. I fed and brushed my cows Moo-Moo, Spots, and Kai. Yeah, I know. Lame right? The actual Kai thought the cow named Kai was named Milker because I was too embarrassed to tell him his actual name. So sue me for not being able to come up with a better name at the time.

I walked back to him after I finished up at the barn and chicken coop and brushed my hands against my pants to remove at least a little of the dirt. "Now, what was your surprise?"

He grinned and took a hold of my hand. He practically yanked me away from the ranch and towards the beach. I stumbled after him, frantically trying to keep from face planting. Kai's... eagerness was adorable at times but this wasn't one of them. I just wanted to crawl back into bed and be dead to the world for a little while.

He came to an abrupt halt and I rammed into his back. My breath whooshed out of me and I bent over slightly in hopes of regaining my breath. Kai didn't even notice that he almost killed me. He was too busy nodding at a steaming table full of food in front of us. That's when it hit me. He had cooked me breakfast and set it up, right here on the beach. The romance factor went through the roof.

"Ah, Kai, you did all of this for me?"

He nodded softly and pulled me slowly over to a chair and pulled it out for me. I sank down in it heavily. "Yeah. I might not look it but I'm a romantic at heart."

He placed a platter in front of me and lifted the lid. Okay, now the romance factor went through the roof. "Rainbow curry? You know that's my favorite." I grinned as I dug into it. Oh, Goddess, it was delicious.

We talked about everything and anything while we ate. It's weird. I felt like I was stepping on eggshells whenever I wanted to ask a question. I kept holding back, worrying I was going to hurt his feelings or offend him. I shook the worries from my head and soon we were finished eating. He walked me back to the farm, hand in hand, and stalled at the entrance before making his decision. He walked us over to the tree that stood in the middle of my field and pulled me down by his side as he sat down. I grinned happily and snuggled closer.

"You know, Jill, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now. I just didn't know how to say it." he started slowly, as if unsure of himself.

I pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. "What is it? Just go ahead and tell me."

He took a deep breath and pulled out a knife. I backed away from him in shock. What the hell was he doing? My shock eased a bit as I saw he was only planning to carve something into the wood and not somewhere on his person or even me. He took his time before he pulled back and I could finally read it. Kai loves Jill. Oh, Goddess.

I looked back to him with tears in my eyes. "You mean it?"

He grinned and reached up to brush away a fallen tear. "Yeah, I love you with all my heart Jill. You will be my forever love."

"Kai... I love you too!" I stated in a rushed and he grinned before bending down to kiss me fully on the mouth.

**/**

I was fully immersed in the past until I heard a small chuckle sound from beside me. I snapped to the present and remembered I was telling this to Skye. He had a dazzling smile on his face and he was watching me intently. I took a deep breath but couldn't get anything out before he interrupted me.

"You named a cow after him?"

"Really? That's all you got from this?" I asked sourly.

He shook his head at me. "I heard the whole tale, I'm just stuck on that one fact. Why did you name a cow after him?"

"So I could have something to remember him by when he left after the summers. The poor cow died two weeks before the asshole broke up with me. Maybe it was an omen."

I shook my head and looked up and noticed Skye wasn't there. "Skye?" I called and he shushed me from the other side of the tree.

"Hold on a second fair maiden."

After a few moments he reappeared, grinning like a fool. "What did you do?" I asked suspiciously.

He grinned and took my hand, dragging me behind his graceful body. I couldn't will myself to yank my hand out of his.

When he stopped I looked at the tree and almost died. He had also carved something into the tree. It read: "Phantom Skye thinks Jill is sexy". Oh, Goddess.

* * *

><p>Okay, leave me a review and tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
